In the construction of intermediates for mailer type business forms, and the mailers themselves, where it is desirable to provide reply envelopes, several features are desirable. First of all it is desirable to ensure that no part of the reply envelope (including the flap for sealing the reply envelope) has any computer printing or USPS bar code pertinent to the outgoing envelope which is visible on the reply envelope since that may undesirably impact upon the deliverability of the outgoing envelope. Also it is desirable to be able to simplex print the outgoing and reply addresses (as well as other indicia, such as the customer account number in the return address portion of the reply envelope) and in such a way that all of the indicia have the same orientation. This provides for maximum ease of construction and utility of the intermediates and mailers. Also it is desirable that the intermediate is formed by--and the mailer is constructed from--a single sheet of paper, such as a legal size sheet (although other size sheets may also be provided as long as the final mailer and reply envelope have an appropriate size for USPS regulations).
According to one aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following components: A sheet of paper having first and second opposite parallel longitudinal edges; first and second opposite end edges; a first face adapted to provide the majority of the interior of a mailer when constructed from the sheet; and a second face adapted to provide the exterior of the mailer when constructed. First, second and third fold lines formed in the sheet perpendicular to the longitudinal edges, and dividing the sheet into, in sequence, first, second, third and fourth panels, the first panel being defined by the first end edge and the first fold line, and the fourth panel by the second end edge and the third fold line. First and second longitudinal lines of weakness formed in the sheet parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the longitudinal edges to define first and second tear strips. First and second adhesive patterns disposed on the tear strips to hold the sheet into a mailer when folded about the fold line. Third adhesive patterns disposed on the first face of at least one of the second and third panels for joining the second and third panels together adjacent the first and second longitudinal lines of weakness and adjacent the second fold line for forming a reply envelope when the sheet is folded about the fold lines. A first transverse line of weakness formed in the first panel parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the first fold line to define a reply envelope flap. And, a fourth adhesive pattern formed on the first face of the reply envelope flap.
Preferably the intermediate is substantially continuous, being devoid of cut outs or windows. Also the reply address indicia when imaged on the intermediate second panel second face has an upright, readable orientation when the first end edge is at the top of the intermediate. The outgoing address indicia, when variably imaged on the fourth panel second face, has this same orientation. Also the outgoing addressee's account number, and like indicia, may be imaged at the "return address" portion of the second panel second face (forming the outside of the reply envelope).
Typically the second and third fold lines are lines of weakness. Also the fold lines are positioned so that the first panel has a length that is a distance X less than the lengths of the second through fourth panels, and a fifth readily releasable adhesive pattern is preferably disposed on the first face of the fourth panel adjacent the second end edge, and not extending substantially more than the distance X from the second end edge.
According to another aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following components: A sheet of paper having first and second opposite parallel longitudinal edges; first and second opposite end edges; a first face adapted to provide the majority of the interior of a mailer when constructed from the sheet; and a second face adapted to provide the exterior of the mailer when constructed. First, second and third fold lines formed in the sheet perpendicular to the longitudinal edges, and dividing the sheet into, in sequence, first, second, third and fourth panels, the first panel being defined by said first end edge and the first fold line, and the fourth panel by the second end edge and the third fold line. First and second longitudinal lines of weakness formed in the sheet parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the longitudinal edges to define first and second tear strips. First and second adhesive patterns disposed on the tear strips to hold the sheet into a mailer when folded about the fold lines. Third adhesive patterns disposed on the first face of at least one of the second and third panels for joining the second and third panels together adjacent the first and second longitudinal lines of weakness and adjacent the second fold line for forming a reply envelope when the sheet is folded about the second fold line. Reply address indicia imaged on the second face of the second panel, the indicia upright when the first end edge is at the top of the intermediate. And, outgoing address indicia imaged on the second face of the fourth panel, the outgoing address indicia being upright and readable when the first end edge is at the top of the intermediate.
The details of the intermediate according to this aspect of the invention are preferably as described above with respect to the first aspect of the invention.
The invention also comprises a mailer type business form. The mailer type form comprises the following components: First, second, third and fourth plies each having first and second faces, longitudinal edges, and end edges. The first ply having outgoing address indicia imaged on the first face thereof, the first face being an exterior face of the mailer, and the outgoing address being readable when the first end edge thereof is at the top of the mailer. Aligned first and second longitudinal lines of weakness formed in each of the plies adjacent but spaced from the longitudinal edges thereof to define tear-off strips. First and second adhesive patterns provided in the tear-off strips connecting the second face of the first ply in face-to-face engagement with the first face of the second ply, and the second face of the second ply in face-to-face engagement with the first face of the third ply, and the second face of the third ply in face-to-face engagement with the first face of the fourth ply. Third adhesive patterns disposed adjacent the first and second longitudinal lines of weakness on the opposite sides thereof from the first and second longitudinal edges, and adjacent the second end edges of the third and fourth plies for holding the second face of the third ply in face-to-face engagement with the first face of the fourth ply even when the tear-off strips have been removed, defining a reply envelope. And, reply address indicia formed on the first face of the third ply and being upright and readable when the first end edge of the first ply is at the top.
In the mailer according to the present invention the construction is preferably such so that the second ply has a longitudinal dimension that is shorter by the distance X from the first and third plies so that the second end edge of the second ply is spaced from the second end edges of the first and third plies; and the mailer further comprises a fourth adhesive pattern formed adjacent the second end edges of the first ply second face or the third ply first face for holding the second face of the first ply adjacent the second end edge thereof to the first face of the third ply adjacent the second end edge thereof in a readily releasable manner. The readily releasable adhesive pattern preferably comprises spaced adhesive spots. The mailer also preferably comprises a line of weakness formed in the second ply adjacent the first end edge thereof to define a reply envelope flap; and further comprises a user activated adhesive pattern formed on the first face of said second ply at the reply envelope flap; an account number imaged on the first face of the third ply adjacent the first longitudinal line of weakness and adjacent the first end edge thereof; and, indicia imaged on the second face of the second ply.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, versatile, and effective intermediate for a mailer type business form, and mailer type business form, that can be easily simplex printed and will not have any adverse extraneous indicia (such as USPS bar code) on the reply enveloped, including the sealing flap thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.